


Sin and Penalty

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Day 5, KHRrarePairWeek2020, M/M, Others characters are mentioned, Rain Day, Roleswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Rain Day: Roleswap AU. Rumors spread through the Islands about new transfers.
Relationships: Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796887
Kudos: 44
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Sin and Penalty

Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Rain Day: Roleswap AU. Rumors spread through the Islands about new transfers.

_Note: Day 5, entry 1. 0027 for the prompt “_ Roleswap AU _”._

**Warnings: Roleswap AU.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Rumors about a new group of school-aged kids and teenagers moving into the Islands reached Enma’s ears pretty easily, even though he wasn’t the type to keep up with the rumor mill.

The Shimon Islands were small and clustered enough that new people stood out like a sore thumb, and news of their arrival spread pretty quickly.

It was how Enma and his friends were able to avoid having Mafiosi get the drop on them since Skull arrived at the Islands, declared Enma the candidate to become the Tenth Shimon Boss, and inserted himself into Enma’s life as his tutor.

Given how the last few times new people arrived at the Islands had gone (Skull, Reborn, Julie, the Shimon’s Independent Assassination Squad, Byakuran…), Enma was rightfully wary about the new supposed-students.

He tightly clutched the straps of his backpack as he made his way to school. At least there was Adel, and she was very good at keeping things on a tight leash, regardless of whatever the Mafia decided to throw at them.

As he rounded the corner to head to the main path leading to the school, he slammed into someone, and let his body fall from the collision, flopping onto his back with his limbs spread out as he stared blankly at the sky.

_Wonderful._

Knowing his luck, he probably collided with one of the new arrivals.

_Absolutely lovely._

He wanted to just roll over and _die_.

“Hey!” A voice frantically called out to him, and a face appeared in his line of sight. Messy brown hair, bangs framing a face with soft features, amber eyes wide in shock, “Are you okay? I’m _so_ sorry, I wasn’t paying attention where I was going.” The person bit their lower lip, “Here, let me help you up.” Warm hands grabbed him gently and helped him to a standing position.

“It’s fine,” Enma mumbled, “I wasn’t paying attention either.”

“Still…” The other person trailed off, hands leaving Enma’s body to tightly clutch at the strap of their bag.

There was a moment of silence as the two just stared at each other.

The other was cute, Enma noted, _very cute_. He really hoped they didn’t turn out to be here because of Mafia business. Or to kill Enma. It would really suck if they were here to kill Enma.

“Um.” The other smiled weakly, but sincerely, “Sorry, again. Uh. My name is Tsuna. It’s nice to meet you?”

“Enma,” He responded blandly, “Nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun.”

Tsuna beamed at him, and Enma realized that potential Mafioso and/or murderer or not, he was really screwed.

_Tsuna was really cute._

.

End

Yes, I did a little mini-swap with Skull and Reborn in regards to the whole Tutor thing. Except Reborn doesn’t end up in a tutoring role. Instead he’s kinda pseudo-Bianchi.


End file.
